Starfire's Past: 1
by firegirl.22
Summary: First in trilogy, summery inside, rateing may change
1. Chapter 1

Secrets: 1 Summery//// When one girl has one to many secrets, she puts her cloesest friends in danger for their lives, and ends up getting kidnapped, she realizes that she shouldn't kept all those secrets, will she call on her friends, or fight the battle herself. I suck at summerys, and I'm not that good at spelling 

AN//// Okay people, this fanfic is really far fetched, I'm may have a few crossovers, also I'll be using parts of other shows, and I'm using The Undertaker for Star's dad, and Star's last name is Dread.

Disclaimer//// I DON'T OWN ANYTHING USED IN THIS STORY.  
-  
Everybody has secrets, even the person you least expext, come and join the jorney as we discover Starfire's past BEEP! BEEP! The sound of a alarm clock filled Starfire Deed's room, located in Titans Tower. the redhead opened her eyes and pressed the snozze button on the clock, she stretched her arms and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, put on her uniform, and combed her hair she was Finlay ready to go to the main room. "What a glorious day, good morning friends" she exclaimed in her fake tamaranian voice. "Morning Star" the rest of the Titans chorused. As Starfire sat down, the alarm rang. "There's a robbery down town, Titans go!" as soon as Robin said this, the Teen Titans sped of in the t car.

When the Titans reached the scene, the robbers were nowhere to be scene. "Dude, like where are they" Beastboy asked cluelessly. "What's it look like, they got away". Raven said bluntly. "Okay, well lets see if we can find any clues" Robin ordered. They all picked a section and started looking, after about an hour they gave up. "Hey guys, how'bout we get some movies" Beastboy suggested. After most of them agreed, they turned to get into the t car, witch was parked about a yard away. As Starfire turned to follow, somthing glinting caught her eye. When she kneeled down, to get a closer look, she realized what it was. A red x. She hurried to pick it up, before anyone saw, but much to her later dismay, some body did see.

A little later that evening, the Titans sat on the couch in the main room. "Okay BB, what dumb movies did you pick out" Cyborg asked. "FYI, Cyborg, but these movies are not dumb" Beastboy replied. "Well put on so we can see". Raven said with no emotion. After the Titans watched the movies, it was 9:30, they all decided to hit the hay. The Titans slowly made their way to the elavater, but Robin asked Starfire to wait. When the rest of the Titans were shut up in the elavater Robin finally spoke. "Star, I noticed you weren't on the roof this morning, and you haven't been talking much, I was wondering if everything was all right. Starfire put on a fake smile and said, "Why yes Robin, I'm fine. And with that, the two went to there rooms

As Starfire lay in her room that night, waiting for 10:30 to come up on her clock, she thought about all the lies she told, she thought about maybe just telling the truth. 10:30 finally aporoched, she quietly got up, and then she tranformed into another Starfire, the dark starfire, the real starfire. Dressed in black from head to toe, she pushed her door open silently, and once she was out pushed it closed agin. As she tiptoed though the halls, she senced a someone. She lean aginst the wall, and slipped into the darkness. After she did this she seen who it was, Beastboy. As she waited for him to stumble past her, she noticed his eyes were closed, and he was drooling. She smiled and shook her head as she thought to herself tyipical Beastboy. She waited till she was out of site, and once agin, she was tiptoing in the darkness.

Once outside, she wondered if she could count on her new partner. Just then she heard the faint roar of a motercycle, and she smiled and said aloud, "Looks like I can". A boy about six-teen pulled up along side the redhead. "Hey cutie, ready". She nodded, and got on the moterbike, and they zommed off. They finally reached an ally, just on the outskirts of Jumpcity. Starfire could see a boy about 17 or 18 standing in the shadows. Starfire and the boy who picked her up got of the motercycle and aproched the other boy. Starfire looked at the boy standing in front of her, he was bald and had a scar on his right cheek. "Hey X, your new partner looks good from what I see now". he said with a dry, raspy voice. Then he turned to her and said, "Hey babe, how'bout taking of that mask so I can see your pretty face. After he said that Star grabed his arm and twisted it and bended it behind his back, and said "Look baldy, I didn't come hear to flirt, I came to do buiessness. "Well, where's my money" he asked. Red x took out a small roll of money, and pretented like he was gonna give it to the man, then pulled his hand back and said, "Nah, I think I'm gona keep it". And with that said, Starfire stood the man up, took out a knife and slit his throat, and let him fall to the ground. Then Starfire and Redx got on the motercycle and headed to Titans Tower.  
"Thanks for the ride X". "No proplem cutie, see'ya". When the motercycle was out of site, Star snuck back into Titans Tower, and called it a night.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well, hope you liked it, please r & r.


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire's Past: 1

AN//// Okay, thank-you to all who reviewed glad you enjoyed it, and guess what, I decided to use the dragon birthmark from American Dragon Jake Long on Star, anyway here's the 2 chappie, please review.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING USED IN THE STORY.  
"Hello dear, how are you" a creppy voice rang in the darkness. "Who's there, what do you want" a worried Starfire called, hoping that the voice didn't belong to who thought it belonged to. "Why dear, you don't regonize me, and you know what I want, you can't fight destiny" the voice boomed.

"Huh" Starfire gasped as she sat up in a cold sweat. This was her 4th nightmare this week. Starfire looked at her clock, it read 12:01 A.M. the begining of Octber, 30 days till her birthday ( It's on halloween ) it seemed like the closer it got, the more nightmares she had. It was like that every year, and boy was she getting tired of it. As the voice repeated in her head, she decided she needed a glass of water.

As she sipped her water, she sat down and looked out the window. "Beutiful" she murmered. As the water washed over the rocks, she thought she saw something, Slade's mask. She shook her head, great, now I'm seeing things. She got up, put her glass up, and went to her room. As she layed on her purple bed, and thought about everything, the lies, the secrets, and her birthday. She looked at her left arm, with that stupid dragon, that cursed her. She took out her secret black ipod with a red dragon on it, it matched the one on her arm, she had to admit, even though she hated the dragon on her arm, she loved dragons. When she was little, before she found out about it, she loved having the dragon on her arm. She sighed as Complicated by Avril Lavigne blasted in her ears, thats what her life was, complicated.

At 2 o'clock in the morning, is when Starfire finally fell back asleep. Bring, Starfire woke up to something vibrating under her pillow. "Arghh" she growled as she looked to find what woke her up. Sure enough like she guessed, her black razer phone was ringing. She picked it up, and pulled her purple bed spread over her head and put the phone to her ear. "What" she whispered-hissed. "Well, thats not a way to greet your one and only brother" the voice on the other line said, enjoying his sister being annoyed and mad. "Sorry Cristerpher, but I also have Ryan, who I like better" she replied smirking. "Whatever, listen the reason I called is we need you down here, we're gonna be heading to Tokyo. "But, I can't go, I'm with the Titans". "Well, just tell then you need to go to Tamaran". "Well, I hate to admit it, bur thats a good idea". "Well duh, I came up with it, so ya know its gonna be a good idea". "Good-bye Cris", and with that she hung up the phone

After Star finshed getting dressed and combed her hair, Star entered the main room exclaming "Good morning dear friends, I have some good news". "What is it Starfire". Robin asked after looking up from his paper. "I've been called to Tamaran, for the speacial return of me brother" she said once agin using her fake voice. "You have a brother" Beastboy asked. His reply was a head shake yes. "I will be leaving tomrow.

That's it for now, sorry for the shortness, the next chapter will be longer. Please R & R 


	3. chapter 3

Starfire's Past:1 

AN/// Okay, first of all, sorry for not updating, caught the flu, but now I'm better, ready to update. This chapter is where it starts to get way more far fetched. Please R & R!

Disclaimer/// I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the Titans said their good-byes, as Starfire flew off in the direction of Tamaran. When she got about halfway there, she sat on a comet and rested for a few minutes. The she transformed in to a black mini skirt, a red tank top, black stockings, and black combat boots. She looked like a regular teenage goth, but she knew that that wasn't true, and alot other people knew that. But some were for different reasons.

"Ready Ms. Dread" Starfire's shuffler asked. She nodded and got in the limo. When she got to the airport, she put on her sunglasses to hide her bright emerald green eyes, for two reasons. One: To block the camera flashes. Two: If the Titans ever saw this, they hopefully wouldn't reganize her. "Here we go" she whispered to herself, and got out of the limo. And as soon as she got out of the stretch limo, voices, camera flashes, people asking for autographs, could be seen and heard everywhere.

Somehow, Starfire manged to get to her private jet. She sat down, and closed her eyes after turning on her ipod. "You can't fight destiny" the voice repeated in her head. She turned up her ipod, trying to drown out the voice, no use. She drifted of to sleep, thinking why won't he leave her alone.

"Miss Dread, please wake up, we've reached Houston" the attendant said shaking her lightly. "Huh". Star said sleeply. "We've reached Houston" the attendant repeated. "Oh, I gussed I fell asleep". Starfire looked out the window, and sure enough she saw the Houston airport. She got up and took out her cellphone. "Hey Chris, I'm at the airport" after her airheaded brother picked up the phone. "Hold up, we're not done with you're welcome home party" he said sarcastically. Star rolled her eyes and said "Okay, I'll just stay here for a couple of hours till it's done" she said equally sarcastic, and then added "See yall in a few" she said, and then hung up.

Again, Star was attacked by reports, and again she managed to get away. As she made her way to her limo, she spotted one of her best friends, Samantha Manson, coming to see what the camotin was about. ( told ya crossovers ) Starfire pulled out her cellphone back out and called Sam. "Hello" said Sam when she put her phone to her ear. "Hey Sam" Starfire said as soon as she heard the goth's voice. "Star, is that you" Sam asked surprised, she haden't heard from her friend in about 4 months. "Surprised, so am I". "What are you doing in Houston"? Starfire replied. "My dad's here on business, **again**". "Besides, Amany Park is only a few miles away". ( let's pretend that's true ) Sam said. "Oh yeah, I forgot, hey wanna ditch the parents, and come to my house". "Sure, but do ya mind if I bring two friends" Sam asked. "Course not" came Star's reply.

Okay, sorry for the shortness, I'm sneezing my but off. Also, I'm changing the rating to Teen. Please R & R.


End file.
